Talk:Skag
Do we really need a page and different entries for the upgraded versions compared to the original versions, for every subtype of Skag? I'd suggest just handling it the same way as the Spiderant page. --Marcus Langley 07:49, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :So it has been a while since anyone has worked on this page. But I had the same idea, do we need a separate page for each sub-type? I think a single page for the primary enemy/monster. There really is not enough variation in strategy or history of the classes/ types to warrant a multitude of pages. With that said I would like us to come up with a consistent format to allow placing pictures of the sup-types withing their entry.DLanyon 23:36, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Thirded. Kill the individual pages, compile on the primary one.--Mensahero 13:16, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I found an " AssKicking" skag on PT 2.5 in skag gully--Hugs 06:07, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :I found one while farming Moe and Marley for a Lady Finger. The article makes it sound like you can only kill them with elementals or melee, but it died pretty fast from just revolver rounds. -- Claptrap 18:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Why do I get the feeling I'm in another game? Okay... second playthru, I'm doign Roland again because my first character got deleted by some SecuRom-related jerkoffery, the details of which aren't relevant to this story. I'm on the Shock Crystal Harvest quest in the Lost Caverns. I'm around level... 17, I think, and coming up to the first little out of the way cave. You all know the one, its almost always being patroled by an Alpha Skag that screams: "Treasure! Excitement! Possible dismemberment! You know you want to..." This being my second playthru, I knew there wasn't anything more important up there beyond a cyrstal cluster, but I'm a creature who likes to do things the hard way, plus EXP is EXP. What I wasn't prepared for; however, was a sadistic excersize in Skag hunting tactics. The first playthru was a breeze for me, I will not fiegn modesty by saying it was brutal. It was just that Alpha, and lots of Adults, Spitters, and the occasional Elder. The second playthru, I could hear the Witch theme playing in the back of my head when three Alpha Skags barreled out of the den exits and straight towards me. And they just kept on coming - I was dodging and jumping and unloading one shotgun blast after another, in desperation I threw out a turret in the hope I could at least get a long enough reprieve to let my shield recharge. No such luck, the turret managed to kill one of the Alpha... and a FIRE ALPHA screamed into existence! My primary Skag-hunting tool was an incendiary shotgun. Goddamnit. Fastforward, I managed to not die, but only barely and made it to the halfway point of the Caverns with the checkpoint marker and the weapon chest... and the second Skag alcove to the left. "There's only a Whelp and Spitter over there," I said to myself with a nervous laugh, "How bad could this one be? Ooh! And there's ANOTHER chest! And TWO Crystal clusters! This will be worth some mildinconvienience before I tackle the Bandits." Oh yeah, you know where this is going. One shot from a Sniper Rifle later, the Whelp goes down and out stomps a Badass. Oh, crap. But there isn't anything else special around it, so I roll up my sleeves and kill an Adult galloping closer, and then jump down from the ledge when the Badass arrives, and unload into a Spitter. ... A Shock Badass and a Corrosive Alpha Skag run into veiw. Oh, CRAP! I immediately turn around and run into the Bandit camp, come under fire, hear the Skags behind me roar and duck into the long side-cave in the Camp, letting the Outlaws and the beasties settle themselves amongst themselves. Running into the cave, I open up the chest back there, and start hearing rockets in the distance. Tentatively, I make my way back, popping the barrel in the mine cart before taking cover behind it to watch as both the elemental skags are giving a Launcher-equippment Badass Bruiser a run for his money. It was one of the most awesome things I've ever seen in the game. The Skags won, but only after multiple crit hits with my new, shiny, Crimson Cobra assault rifle to the Bruiser's face. The Skags, by that time were both heavily damaged and I dispatched them easily, chuckling to myself as I made my way back to the alcove. And then a Corrosive Badass Skag popped out... I shit you not. Fortunately, it was alone, and my first close-in blast with my fire shotty ignited the beast and I managed to make quick work of it. The very first Badass Skag chose that moment to get down from the ledge, and knocked away my shield... and by this point, I was cursing as I had to desperately dance around it, conviced that 2K had managed to steal the Virtual Director program. I... am not looking forward to the day I finally pony up for the first DLC module. TrollofReason 22:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) I know, playthrough 2 can be hell. Brain5 13:47, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Links to the page? Why is it that some or all of the headings link to the page that they're on? I assume they link to other pages that redirect back to the Skag page, but why are they even links then? I'd delete them myself, but I'm wondering if they have some sort of purpose...they've been there for a long time. -- 01:33, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :Because people think like you, that there's a purpose behind it, but they don't mention the issue. If you don't think there's a reason for it, remove the links and if there IS a reason, someone will correct it. 01:37, February 19, 2010 (UTC) What is "non-trigger damage"? You may want to make links to the definitions of such terms for those of us who are not familiar with them.Pontius-ft 00:59, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Non-trigger damage is my potato, so I suppose I better peel it. It's a term I pulled out of my ass to describe damage done by the bullets from elemental weapons as opposed to the damage done by the "triggered elemental effect" another one of my plums... because "proc" makes me want to vomit. Which ins't really relevant, but I'm just sayin'. TrollofReason 00:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) New rounds of edit by unregistered... I approve. It made the article better. 'Bout damn time, too. Gotta get this guy to make the rounds. TrollofReason 00:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Sections on Alpha Skag and Badass Skags Needs to be Edited and Updated These sections are a mess. They're inaccurate and unclear. Badass Skags are either of the Elder or Alpha body and behavior type, and then they are divided into elemental categories. I'll try to fix it and hope to get it up later. Mensahero 07:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Are there really Baddass Alpha skags that aren't elemental? I've never seen one and the GOTY book doesn't mention it in the enemy section(not that it's entirely accurate).Beware the clap 05:59, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, I'm deleting that part from this page. I have never encountered a non-elemental Badass Alpha Skag, nor have I met anyone who has. Tea ache sea 01:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) general strategy When you fight any kind of skags they are most likley to be next to a group of other skags, so by killing, wounding or even shooting near a skag will alert other skags, They will all rush towards you, when this happens it is best to try to snipe them out with any medium/longranged weapon while they're running toward you. Heavy Lamb Annoying Side note Am I the only one noticing that there are some people out there that mistake the "a" in skag for an "o", and thus calling skags, skogs. I am posting this as it really annoys me when I hear people saying stuff along the lines of " Aah, a skog!" 00:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) : Not everybody playing Borderlands speaks with an American accent. Daemmerung 00:48, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :: I wasn't specifically speaking of Americans, or people with an American accent, in fact some of my friends that live over here in Australia say "skogs", and that annoys me as you can probably gather from my previous post :: 01:45, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ::: Obviously, I don't know your friends. But that broad sound that you find objectionable might be what I would call a European A, the A of Angleterre and allgemeine. If I hadn't heard the American-accented bandits of Borderlands say "Look what the skaaaaag dragged in," I might pronounce it "skog," too. Daemmerung 02:09, March 2, 2011 (UTC) or, less contortedly, the A of "father," even (the lighter A of allgemeine being a pretty distant cousin to what I'm hearing) Daemmerung 02:12, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: Ok, you have a valid point, but what I'm getting at here is that some people read it as "skog", I'm not quite sure if that is what you're getting at here, but it annoys me to hear people saying they read it as "skog" so emphatically. :::: 22:46, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :::: :now, now boys calm down. don't get y'alls britches in a twist cause some people talk/sound/enunciate words different than others. 00:24, March 3, 2011 (UTC) You do have a point there raz, It was a little redundant to get into an argument over pronunciation 03:53, March 3, 2011 (UTC)P.S. thanks for the sig design A note on midgets Just some musing on the background information, so not wonderfully important, but did it occur to anyone else that the reason midgets can ride skags might be because they're crazy enough to think they've domesticated the beasts and the skags are too heavily-armored to notice midgets on their backs? Oh and did it strike anyone else as lazy programming that "killing a skag rider's mount will enrage them, giving them an adrenaline boost of extra health"? 22:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Skag background story ("fluff") discussion From an evolutionary standpoint, wouldn't it be disadvantageous for a predatory animal for its eyes to be positioned like Skags' are? When they open their mouths, they can't see what they're biting. A prey of sufficient agility and/or speed could escape from between their jaws and the Skag wouldn't notice until it closed them. On the other hand, just as sharks roll their eyes to protect them when biting, the Skags' eyes are protected behind their jaws when they're open, so that would be an advantage, considering how violent most of Pandora's fauna is. Just thinking and overanalyzing, feel free to join the discussion. M0RGION 21:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Rabid Skag/Dukino quest glitch I've been playing Borderlands 2 on PC for a while and after reaching level 50 and beating the main storyline on TVHM, I decided to complete but not cash in the side quests. One of these quests was Animal Rescue: Medicine, where you have to help Dukino, the friendly skag in Lynchwood. Well, since I completed the quest, the green question mark is there on Dukino, but later when I went exploring other areas with skags (Arid Nexus, Three Horns et cetera), I noticed a curious green question mark on the map that the map states to be the Animal Rescue quest turn in. The mark was attached to a Rabid Skag. I obviously couldn't turn the quest in due to lack of ability to interact with it. When I killed it, the question mark remained on the corpse. I noticed this happens with every Rabid Skag I encounter (although I haven't seen the question mark on multiple Rabid Skags at once). Is this just my game being weird or is there some sort of programming oversight that causes the game to mistake Rabid Skags to be Dukino? Can anyone else replicate this glitch? --Bippo Ernesti (talk) 13:23, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Fossil Skags? So Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode was released a few days ago and I started playing it. While I was playing, I found a skag called a fossil skag. Just want to know what a fossil skag is. Also, if anyone knows what a fossil skag is, add it to the main page. Jarrjam (talk) 06:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode is new to all of us, so we're all still figuring it out. If you come across undocumented new content like this then it might pay to grab a screen shot and start documenting it. ;) -- WarBlade (talk) 07:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Tongues Did anyone else notice that skags lost their tongues in BL2? Not just their tongue attacks, just like losing most of their attack tactics, but from the model itself? I just thought that the page should mention the change. Morsealworth (talk) 23:32, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Animal Rescue: Food This mission should cover you questions :) Zerot Zallander (talk) 05:31, June 2, 2015 (UTC) It doesn't answer the question, but may be a play over the change. Interesting find. Mave add trivia to the mission page? Morsealworth (talk) 11:13, June 6, 2015 (UTC)